Hostage
by PineappleGRIMES
Summary: The stakes get even more higher after last week. Which member of NCIS is going to be taken hostage and a surprise return that you do NOT wanna miss. New NCIS, coming at you.


"Hostage"

Following the events of what happened at the Hotel Harrington with Lou Ferris a week later, the trial of Norma Jane Watkins was set to begin for her role as Ferris' accomplice in the bombings that happened in Ashland and Washington D.C.

At NCIS, Abby, Tim, and Ziva are heading to the Federal Courthouse to testify before a grand jury on the events that happened last week with Ferris and Watkins. As the three head downstairs to the parking lot to get ready to leave, Gibbs catches up to Abby and tells her, "don't be afraid of what you did, it was a justified shooting and you saw him point the gun at Ziva after she got clipped in the abdomen by Ferris. Just be confident when you go up, okay? Take this with you."

"Pepper spray? Okay. Thanks Gibbs," replied Abby. Abby, Ziva, and McGee were to testify at 3:00 P.M. at the Federal Courthouse, it was 12:25 P.M., so the three agents went to go and get something to eat before heading over to the courthouse. They stopped at Subway to eat, and then proceeded onto the courthouse. As they came down 10th and Constitution, a truck from out of nowhere ambushes the team. Ziva and McGee are knocked unconscious; four men grab Abby from the NCIS car and take her hostage.

"Tim, Ziva, help!" screamed Abby. As Ziva and Tim slowly regain consciousness, Tim manages to get a partial look at the truck driving off. Black truck, 2009 model, possibly a dodge ram, partial plates numbered 379. As Ziva regains her consciousness, she's got a slight concussion while McGee has a little bit of blood coming from the right side of his head.

"Ziva, we should've seen this one coming. Can't believe we didn't anticipate this attack. Dammit!" shouted McGee. "McGee, it's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted the ambush on our car. We'll be fine," Ziva replied. As McGee calls Gibbs to inform what happened, Director Shepard is also briefed on the accident and what measures must be taken to save Abby and to get to that courthouse before 3 P.M.

"Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo, you two get out there and assist Ziva and McGee in finding Abby. If you do not find her before 3 P.M., Watkins will walk off Scott-free and we won't be able to convict her, so get your asses out there and find my lab tech," said Director Shepard. As Tony was on his computer playing his game, Gibbs looks over DiNozzo's shoulder and tells him "DiNozzo…if I see that game up again, you're going to wish I deep sixed you, after I fire you. Let's go, Tony!" As Tony grabs his gear, "On your six, boss!" said Tony.

Tony and Gibbs arrive on scene to analyze the scene when Abby was abducted from the car. "Boss, I don't know what happened, we were coming down 10th and Constitution when we got sideswiped by a black pickup truck," said McGee. "Did you get a partial at least, McGPS," said DiNozzo. McGee tells Tim the numbers were 3-7-9. "There should be some front-end damage, Tony, so let's put out an APB for that 2009 Dodge Ram, with front end damage, plate 3-7-9," said McGee and Gibbs.

Meanwhile, the group that abducted Abby tortures her for information. Abby resists and tells them "I'm not telling you a damn thing. You're going to wish you never abducted me you scum-sucking, whisker biscuit, bald-headed, son of a bitch!" The group continues to torture her on why she killed Ferris and testifying against Norma Watkins. "You're not testifying until I know everything about what happened that day, a week ago," said the hostage taker.

Back out on 10th and Constitution, Ziva locates a key clue that will help them find Abby. "Gibbs got something! It's a deserted hospital over in Maryland, the Glenn Dale hospital!" said Ziva. The clock was reading 1:45 P.M. and the team is running out of time to find Abby. "Let's go. Local LEOs can tow the car back to the NCIS building," said Gibbs.

It was 2:20 P.M., Abby was trying to hang in there as long as possible, she'd been tortured by four men who want to know why she killed Ferris. As the four agents arrived on scene, they all spread out to find Abby trapped in the building. What Gibbs seen was a shadow-figure inside the building going up to find Abby, unaware that its neither Ziva, McGee, or Tony.

One of the guys hit a tripwire alerting the four men who took her hostage. Three of them open fire by the windows. DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva take the three of them down. Gibbs goes in the build to find Abby, but she's not on the third floor where they thought they would be. A moment later, gunshots are exchanged on the roof of the building. Gibbs runs to the roof, weapon drawn. "Drop your weapon and get on the ground now!"

The shooter sets his gun down and pulls a backup from his holster, and then Gibbs and the mystery person unload on the hostage-taker. "You, drop your weapon! Turn around with your hands behind your head and face me," shouted Gibbs.

When the mystery person faces Gibbs, Gibbs and Abby are shocked to see who it is behind the mask. The mystery person turned out to be…Special Agent Kate Todd. "Kate? How the-how did you get here?" said Gibbs. "Gibbs, come on now. You know how capable of an agent I am," said Kate.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee rush upstairs to the roof to rejoin Gibbs and Abby, but shocked by a major turn of events: seeing Special Agent Todd alive and very well assisting Gibbs in his rescue of Abby. "Kate, take McGee and Ziva to the Federal Courthouse, now! Its 2:45 P.M." said Gibbs. "Come on you three, we have to roll. You want Watkins to walk?" asked Kate. Kate takes Ziva, McGee and Abby to Federal Courthouse.

10 minutes later, they arrive just in time, Abby hustles up the stairs with Ziva and McGee escorting her along with Former NCIS agent, Kate Todd. "Clear a hole people, let's go!" shouted McGee. As they get in the courthouse, Abby makes to the courtroom just in the nick of time, With Abby on the stand, she gives her testimony on what happened on the roof last week, she tells them exactly what she saw.

"Counselor, I was going into the building with Agents McGee and David at the Hotel Harrington, I was going up to assist in the arrest of Lou Ferris when he opened fire in the hallway. McGee had been shot in the arm and couldn't continue shooting, so McGee passed me his firearm, and I am a lab technician so I'm certified in firearms. As Agent David continued in pursuit of the terrorist, I followed behind her, keeping my distance. On the ground though, I followed the blood trail left by Ferris. It led me to the roof and as I opened the door, Agent David shot Watkins four times, but then she was grazed by a bullet to her abdomen. I was behind the ventilation shaft, when I saw the gun that Ferris pointed over Agent David's head. As soon as I seen it, I had no choice but to unload the entire clip on Ferris to save her life," as Abby gave her deposition before the court.

"I have no further questions," said the counselor. We will take a short recess, said the judge. After the jury comes together, they have their verdict. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" said the judge. "We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant, Norma Jane Watkins, guilty on all charges," the jury tells the court. Clapping ensues for the juror's decision to make sure that Watkins goes to a federal detention facility for her crimes against the United States of America.

After all that, McGee, Ziva, and Kate tell Abby congratulations on her testimony. "Let's go back to NCIS, Abby," said Kate. "Let's make sure you get some well-deserved rest after a long day at the courthouse." As Abby falls asleep, Tony introduces Kate to Ziva who just became a full-time field agent recently. "Ziva, it's nice to meet you finally. I read a lot about you, and your file is impressive," said Kate.

Gibbs walks into the squad room and smiles at Kate, Tony, and Ziva. He goes back to his desk to make a call and after that; the day has ended with Abby being saved by Special Agent Kate Todd which caught Abby off-guard.


End file.
